


October

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, Cute, Fluffy, Girl In Red References, M/M, Mild Swearing, Pre-Sonic Forces, Short, Start of Relationship, rooftop, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: They fell in love in October.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Kudos: 6





	October

High on one of the city's many skyscrapers rooftop, a hedgehog and armadillo sat together. Mighty pulled a cigarette from his packet, carefully lighting it, protecting it from the harsh wind. He held it between his fingers, plumes of smoke being lost to the wind. The detective offered it to Sonic, who shook his head. “I don't smoke.” Mighty nodded, bringing it to his lips instead. Far below people rushed about their evening, unaware of the hero above them. Sonic sighed, closing his eyes. 

“What're you doin’ for Hallows Eve?” Mighty asked. 

“Nothin’. Was probably gonna take Tails trick or treating, if I could convince him.” Sonic said, shrugging. 

“Me ‘n Ray are holding a costume party, wanna come?” 

“Sure” The sun slipped down the horizon, painting the sky in pinks and purples.

“Hey Sonic”

“Yeah?” The hero faced him, a halo of light around him, making his brilliant emerald eyes pop. 

“You're so pretty.” Mighty said, blushing. Sonic cheeks flushed redder than Mighty's shell, and he sputtered. 

“Wh-what?” 

Rolling his eyes, the detective pretended he couldn't feel his own blush, repeating his compliment. “I said you're pretty. You're so pretty it hurts.” Sonic squeaked, his eyes comically wide. 

He fiddled with his gloves in his lap, averting his eyes shyly. “I-I think you're pretty too.” Mighty grinned. 

“I'm not as pretty as you, doll.” Sonic buried his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment. The armadillo tossed the butt off his cigarette behind them. “What's the matter, _doll?_ ”

“You know exactly what it is, you bastard” Sonic snapped with shy mirth. 

“Hmmm, don't think I do, doll.” Mighty said, holding his chin in his hand before shrugging in mock confusion, all the while a shit-eating grin was on his face. He burst into laughter at the sight of Sonic's blushing red face and pout. “You're-you’re too cute!” Sonic grumbled, looking away to hide the smile on his face. Scooching closer, Mighty bumped their shoulders together. “Aww c’mon, don't hide that pretty smile from me.” 

Sonic faced him, smiling, his eyes averted shyly and a pink blush on his cheeks. The sunlight still haloed the hero, and Mighty had never felt more certain about anything in his life. He swooped in, stealing the Blue Blurs lips. Mighty's sapphire eyes slipped shut and he gently cupped the hedgehog's cheek. Sonic blinked in shock before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mighty's shoulders. They parted, resting their heads against each other as they panted. “Wanna go get hot chocolate?” Mighty asked breathlessly. 

“Mhmmm” Sonic hummed, still dazed. They rose to their feet, walking to the elevator. Mighty took Sonic’s hand in his own, smiling sheepishly. The last rays of the sun faded, and before the stepped into the elevator, they were under the moons spotlight.


End file.
